


Interlude B32

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [237]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Destiel - Freeform, Framing Story, Friendship, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Justice, London, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ John Watson is certainly not jealous (except when he is), there is corruption in high places and someone on the wrong side of the law plots and schemes with someone (mostly) on the right side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaid_diah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaid_diah/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

There was something wonderfully predictable about John's reaction at times like this, and he stared suspiciously at me as he put his bag down.

“Mr. Bell came round”, he observed. “He is not in trouble, I hope?”

Edward Bell, whose friend Mr. Benjamin Hope was one of the gentlemen we had rescued from the Tankerville Club (ahem!) years ago, was a policeman as well as working security shifts at Mr. Godfreyson's molly-houses. He was forty now and still strikingly handsome, something I had observed to John and which as always elicited an annoyed pout.

“It concerns that cousin of his who has been hounded out of the Lancashire Constabulary, Mr, Josiah Templar”, I said. “I received excellent news from Inspector Baldur today; his recommendation was accepted and Mr. Templar is now a sergeant in the Metropolitan Police Force. Eddie was delighted at the news.”

John scowled. He did not like that 'Eddie' at all.

“Eddie”, John grumbled. “Harrumph!”

“And Lowen called by earlier to see if he could catch you about a sprain he picked up”, I said. “He seems to get even better with age, incredibly. I invited him round later this evening when I said you would be back; it is always a pleasure to see him.”

John was now looking positively murderous. It looked like I was in for a rough night again.

֍

And I was!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Confidential letter from Superintendent James Kaye, Lancashire Constabulary]_

' _Seamus,_

_Off the record son, but we are having big problems down in that God-forsaken shit-hole they call Weston. We thought that getting rid of that bastard Templar would sort things out proper – I mean, all that honesty and integrity crap? - but his replacement Coster has all the brains of a peanut. I bet the bastards over in Yorkshire could not believe their luck when he moved here; probably threw a party to mark his going. And the worst thing is that we have to stick by him otherwise those bastard journalists will start asking questions again. What do they think this is; a free country?_

_I have been Told by those above me that we are going to have to have Templar back again for the investigation into the Williams necklace theft because the stupid tits down in Weston are 'not co-operating with our investigatory efforts'. Seriously, what is wrong with these morons? They pay their rates for our salaries so that we can have nice long weekends in the country and think about what's best for them. It's a brilliant system as anyone can see. We'll just have to make sure that Templar doesn't find anything._

_At least Coster's old town has some good things in it. See you there for the conference next weekend. I'm particularly looking forward to trying that 'interesting' nightclub by the walls; the one (the only) good thing about our new sergeant is that the perverted bastard can get us into really kinky places like that._

_Jim'_.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Joseph Cairns, Esquire]_

Things have come to a pretty poor pass when the criminals are more honest than the police they send after us, in my humble opinion. And when it concerns one of the few good coppers in town, well!

Josiah Templar was the sort of fellow who places like Weston needed more of (and I say that as a criminal, remember!) but his so called police 'service' had treated him like something the dog had done on the back step. He had been up for promotion and rightly so but all sorts of shenanigans went down and eventually he had to go to London to get to be a sergeant. 

I know it seems weird that a criminal should worry about a copper but Josiah was a decent stick and he was the only one we had round here. As for that replacement of his, I doubt he could find North on a map! Luckily a friend of mine works as a cleaner at the police station and they were able to get me his address, so I wrote to him asking if all was well. He wrote back the whole sorry story to me and was I mad! I mean there's criminals and then there's people like those scum who forced him out. Fortunately he mentioned that he owed his good fortune to the fact that a cousin of his had once been helped out by the famous Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and that the latter gentleman had helped secure him his job and the promotion.

I thought about both this and our current lame excuse for a police force in Weston, and decided to write to Mr. Holmes himself and tell him a few things. I did not expect him to write back but he did, and I was relieved to find my old adversary was doing well for himself. One of the things Josiah had not said in his letter to me was just how down he was still feeling after the whole sorry affair – so me and Mr. Holmes, we made a little plan.....

֍


End file.
